To Live Again
by Slytherin snakes
Summary: Sequel to My Veela angel, Draco must teach Harry to love again after the spell Dumbledore gave him to bring Harry back to life rendered him unable to remember anything about his relationship with Draco. Please review. This is SLASH.
1. How is it done

To Live Again

Sequel to My Veela Angel

Ron and Hermione had left Draco to grieve alone. Harry jr was asleep next to Harry's bed. The saviour still lay there, as if he was asleep, Draco sat at the end of the bed, watching him and crying silent tears, to himself.

Dumbledore came in and asked Poppy to leave for an hour. Draco didn't even look up, he had a pain in his heart that he knew would never go away, he knew it would get worse and worse until the day that it killed him.

His mate had died the one person in the entire world that he could ever love. He had a beautiful baby boy, he would keep him alive as he had Harry's essence but it would not last forever.

Dumbledore came over and placed a hand on the blondes shoulder, Draco looked up into the headmaster's eyes and noticed a faint twinkle there as always. He was angry with the professor, he was smiling.

Just as he was about to hell and shout for all he was worth Albus said something that made him stop.

"There is away to bring him back, it isn't known to many because it only works when a bond such as yours, between a veela and it's mate, is present."

"How is it done?"

* * *

Short first chapter, but still I promised you guys a sequel and here it is. I can't every well leave Harry dead now could I and Draco doomed to follow him. I hope you enjoy this. SS xxxxx


	2. The Backfire

To Live Again

Chapter two

"How is it done?"

"First, I must warn you of the side effects."

"Which are?"

"Harry will not remember anything about your relationship, I doubt he will even know that you are a veela, over time you will have to help him remember, after acceptance that is."

"My Harry won't be mine; he might not want to...be with me."

"That is a rare possibility, however he will feel the same as the day he was summoned to my office and told."

"He was dating Seamus back then; will he still think that they're...dating?"

"It is possible but I highly doubt it."

"I understand, I just want my Harry back."

"Then we need to hurry, only you, as his mate, can perform the spell."

"What do I need to do?"

"You need to place you hand on his heart and say the incantation, Arvadek Adava, it that clear?"

"Yes." Draco placed his hand where Harry's heart would have been and said the incantation he had been instructed to.

Dumbledore watched as the two teens began to glow; the light that surrounded them was a brilliant blinding white.

The blonde withdrew his hand and stared as Harry opened his eyes and blinked. The light was gone, relief crossed Draco's face, the pain his heart lessening and then disappearing.

"What happened, where am I?" The Gryffindor asked confused.

"It is all right, I suppose you do not remember much."

"The last thing I remember is talking to Ron and Hermione; I was supposed to meet them in the library after I'd been to see you."

"Well a lot has happened since then, events that you don't remember."

Harry looked around, his eyes landed on Draco who smiled.

"What are you doing here ferret boy, did you curse me or something on my way to see Dumbledore?"

"No, I could never..."

"Get out, I don't care."

"Harry, you are engaged to Mr Malfoy; you gave birth to his son tonight." Dumbledore said softy placing a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder. "You see, Draco is a veela and chose quite a few months ago that you were to be his mate."

"Then why do I not remember? And anyway, I'm dating Seamus."

Draco could have cried, he had known this was coming yet it still hurt, more than anything he could ever imagine.

"Draco will fill you in over time, but I can explain what happened. Giving birth to your son killed you; you must have been gone for at least forty five minutes. I authorised for Draco to use a spell to bring you back."

"The backfire being I don't remember." Harry said in a hushed whisper as he broke down crying.

* * *

OK another short chapter I know but I promise they will get longer as soon as te beginning bt is over which is about now, glad you like the story so far. please reveiw.SSxxxxxxxxxx


	3. EVIL SEAMUS

To live again

Chapter three

"I need to be alone." Harry demanded wiping tears away from his cheeks. "I don't want you near me."

"But...Harry."

"I think it would be best Draco, if you left, Harry is having a hard time excepting this. Do you remember how hard it was the first time."

"OK, I'll see you later Harry." Draco said almost in tears himself; the pain that had been a permanent fixture in his heart and had disintegrated when Harry had awoken was back.

Harry said nothing, he didn't even watch Draco as he walked out of the hospital wing, and instead he fixed his gaze on the headmaster.

"Please tell me this isn't the truth." The Gryffindor begged once the Slytherin had disappeared out of the door.

"I'm sorry Harry, I know this is hard, to wake up one day and realise that you can't remember the past year and what's happened, to then realise that you have responsibilities, a son and your engaged."

"I can't do this, I want a life, I don't want to be married at the age of seventeen, I don't want a son."

"Harry you loved Draco enough to say yes to marriage, to mother his son, you need to tap into that emotion that you felt for him if you are to remember."

"I...I don't...want to." Harry said. "I don't want to remember." Dumbledore looked at Harry in a way that asked what he did want. "Could I see Seamus?"

"I suppose, if that would help, but what would you have me do with your new born son?"

"Malfoy can have him, I don't want anything to do with him or anything that is apart of him, veela or not, I will never love him."

"If that is your decision then I will not interfere."

"Thank you, can I go and see Seamus or will you bring him here?"

"I do not think that Poppy would allow you to leave at the moment, you have only just awoken, I will call him here if you would like."

"Yes, that would be good, but could I ask why you have that tone?"

"What tone?"

"That tone of voice, that means you disapprove of my choice."

"You do not remember certain events that I do, but I have to let you find this out for yourself, I will summon him."

An hour later Seamus as in the hospital wing and Draco was in the headmasters office shouting the odds, he wasn't to pleased that his mate was in the company of his ex-boyfriend, the same person that had attacked him twice.

"Hey Harry." Seamus said shyly as he entered the infirmary. "You wanted to see me."

"Yes, well, it's complicated, the last thing I remember is being with you, I guess I wanted to see a friendly face."

"Then why not Ron and Hermione?"

"You don't want to be here."

"I do, it's just, you broke up with me almost a year ago now."

"Can I ask why?"

Seamus paused for a second, this was his chance to get Harry back. "I don't actually recall."

"Well would you stay with me a while...I'm scared, I have no idea what has happened over the last year, I have all these things going on around me and my head is just spinning, I just need someone to keep me sane."

"How so?"

"Keep me on the ground, help me if I need it."

"And how can I help you now?"

"Do you really need to ask?"

"Not really."

Harry opened his arms and Seamus gave him a comforting hug, it felt nice to have someone comfort him, someone he felt he could trust.

Draco was raging in the headmaster's office. He couldn't believe that Dumbledore had allowed Harry to be left in the company of someone dangerous.

"How could you, the one person I will ever love and you left him with no memory and the one person he still thinks he's going out with. You idiot, you complete idiot."

"Draco, please calm down, Harry asked to see him, and besides if it will help him remember then what is the harm?"

"The harm? How could you ask me this, he attacked Harry...twice, how could you let him near Harry?"

"I know of those events Draco, believe me I would never put Harry in any more danger than necessary, in fact you have a solid reason to go to the infirmary, Harry requested that you look after your son for the time being."

"That is not what he said and we both now it, you forget that we have a mind connection, I know he doesn't want anything to do with me."

"I'm sorry Draco, I know this is not the ideal situation that your son was born into but it is either this or not have him at all and I know what I prefer."

"I know, I agree with you on that, but I can feel him right now, his emotions anyway, when he was with me he was terrified and confused but now when he's with him he's happy."

"Then I suggest you go and see Poppy, she will give you...what is your sons name?"

"I was going to call him Harry but I guess I can't now, I always liked the name Joseph I guess."

"Then that is what he will be called, now go, in time he will remember and you will be the one there to help him."

Draco had the feeling that Dumbledore knew more that he was letting on but he decided tp leave it. He knew there was a reason he never liked the old man, he was going a bit funny in the head.

He made his way down to the infirmary as quickly as he could, the pain in his heart was near unbearable but he tried to ignore it as he reached the hospital wing doors.

He went in and was immediately met by un-welcoming glares from the two teens, one of which was from the one person he loved.

"What are you doing here?" Harry spat angrily at his mate. "If you're here to see me you can forget it."

"He doesn't want to see you Malfoy, I think it's time you left us alone."

"When Harry remembers what you did to him your going to regret this, I promise you that, and besides I'm not here to see you however much I want to."

"Then why are you here?"

"Well someone has to look after our son, if you won't I will, you know I always loved you Harry, I always will, I would say I know you inside out, the real Harry wouldn't abandon his family."

"Your not my family, the only emotion I ever remember feeling for you is hatred, you expect me to just except this, if you do then your more delusional than I thought."

"I don't want to fight, I can't, it'll kill me, if you ever want to talk, if you ever want to remember, or even of you want to spend time with either me or your son then you are very welcome to."

"I doubt that will ever happen you bleach blonde piece of shit."

"It's natural actually." Harry said, the other two turned to stare at him.

"What did you say?" Seamus asked testily.

"Harry...what was that?"

"I don't know, it just came out...I think it was from my past."

"It was." Seamus said, he wasn't eager to share.

"Go on." Draco urged him, he had a feeling he knew where that fitted in.

Harry looked at him quizzically, Seamus just shrugged, "I don't really remember the rest." He lied quickly trying to get Draco away from them, he was going to mess everything up if he didn't leave very soon.

"That's ok, it doesn't matter that much, honestly." Harry comforted, Draco was shocked as he watched Seamus sit on Harry's bed and cuddle close to him.

"I can't stand this, Harry please, I am begging you, do you not remember what he did to you?"

"No, and do you know what, I don't care, I will never love you and I want to make that clear right now, I don't know what I did this past year but obviously I made some extremely bad choices that I won't be making again."

"Fine, I'll go...but...you weren't making bad choices, you came to me after he hit you, it was you who asked me to be your boyfriend."

Draco disappeared into Poppy's office and when he remerge he was carrying baby Joseph in a carry chair with a baby bag flung carelessly over his left shoulder. The two Gryffindor's watched him go before Harry asked:

"Is it true? That you hit me."

"No, I would never hurt you, please believe that, he wants you back, even if that means making you not trust me."

"Ok...but you know what, I'm sick of the hospital wing could you ask Madame Pomfrey if I could be taken back to Gryffindor tower?"

"Sure, I'll be right back."

When Seamus had gone he took the engagement ring off his finger and fastened it around his neck on a sliver chair he had got into the habit of wearing.

He had heard honesty and truth in Draco's words, and only uncertainty in Seamus'. He wanted everything to be normal, he wanted to think things through and make some tough decisions that had to be made.

Seamus was soon back and didn't notice that the ring was gone from Harry's finger and now hung, hidden around his neck.

Dumbledore had made an announcement that Harry was alive and well after the birth of his child but could not remember any events of the past year, only select individuals knew the truth, Ron and Hermione being the only ones apart from Dumbledore, Poppy and Draco.

Seamus aided Harry back to Gryffindor tower, quite a few students staring on the way, as soon as they entered the portrait of the fat lady Ron and Hermione rushed to greet them.

"What are you doing with him Seamus?" Hermione asked curiously, she too had been informed by Harry, what had happened between them.

"He asked for me, he still thinks we're dating." Seamus said as Ron helped Harry up the stairs to the boy's dormitory.

"I think it best that you stay away from him, Draco wouldn't..."

"He doesn't want to know Malfoy, or his son for that matter, I'm all he remembers." 

"And you're going to take advantage of that."

"Of course I am, I lost him once, I don't plan on doing so again." 

"If you keep this up your going to kill Draco, do you want that?"

"Actually yes, he's taken my love away from me once, that hurt, I only want to repay the favour."

"I think you need to remember the fact that veela's don't chose their mates, they're like soul mates, Draco will kill you if you get between him and Harry."

"Does it look like I care, Harry will be mine, no matter what, I know what he is now and how strong he is, the only way to get rid of him is to take Harry away and I've already done that. It won't take long now."

* * *

Hope you liked the chapter, next one up soon. Have fun and don't forget to review. SS xxxx


	4. Jealousy

To live again.

Chapter four

Harry lay late into the night fiddling with the ring, his head was all in a muddle, he didn't know what to feel any more, his heart was drawing him towards Draco once more, but they had shared so much that he couldn't remember and that scared him.

Ron was also awake and eagerly listened for the sound the meant Seams Dean and Neville were asleep before he crept over to his best friends bed.

"Harry." He whispered taking back the curtains. "Are you awake?"

Harry hid the ring under his pyjama top as his friend sat on his bed. He sat up rubbing his eyes.

"Yes Ron, what is it?"

"Harry I realise that you don't remember anything but Draco really does love you. When it was announced that you were dead he literally broke down, he sat with you and wouldn't let any one near you. We thought we'd lost you Harry; we don't ever want to do that again. If you stay with Seamus we will, Draco has done nothing but protect you ever since you excepted him."

"But I don't remember." Harry said desperately. "And that scares me."

"He knows that, and Seamus knows that but Seamus is using it to his advantage, he knows that if you abandon Draco that it'll kill him, it is the only way to kill a veela."

"Seamus wants to kill Draco?"

"You underestimated how much Seamus loves you."

"I can't do this anymore Ron. It was so much simpler when I was dead. "

"What was it like? To die?"

"Peaceful, I remember that, I was surrounded by love, I was happy, when I was brought back, I left my memories up there"

"Have you told anyone?"

Harry shook his head in the negative and resumed fiddling with the ring.

"What's that?" Ron asked pointing to what Harry was playing with.

"Oh." Harry brought it out. "My engagement ring I presume, it reminds me off Draco."

"Would you meet with him?"

"I'm not sure, I don't know if I can."

"I can talk to him if you want, if your afraid of Seamus' reaction then you don't have to be Draco will protect you no matter what."

"What did Seamus do to me?"

"He hit you, so you went to find Draco, when you got back he attacked you. A while later he attacked you and Draco."

"Why?"

"Jealously!" Ron said simply.

* * *

So what did you guys think? Review. SS xxxxxxxxx


	5. Memories

To Live again

Chapter five

Harry had considered the things Ron had said, he couldn't understand that even after being told he still couldn't remember.

Sometimes he could remember different emotions that he had felt and snatches of conversations, usually just sentences but it was getting better.

Each night when Seamus fell asleep Ron would sneak over to his friend's bed and tell him stories that had actually happened.

Harry knew he should go and talk to Draco as it had been three days, he couldn't keep Mother Henning the other Gryffindors like he had been doing recently.

On the third night Harry got up the courage and asked Ron to arrange a meeting between him and Draco, he was unsure why he was nervous; he'd love him hadn't he.

Seamus however had been feinting sleep ever since he had awoken and heard them talking on the first night. He wasn't very pleased, he was losing his Harry again, this wasn't the way it was supposed to go, he was the one who was meant to end my with Harry...not that...egotistic Slytherin.

Draco had been excused from classes so he could take care of his son, Hermione had been taking notes fro him as they shared all the same classes.

It was a little past midnight and Draco was giving Joseph his nightly feed when he heard a knock on the door to their rooms.

He cautiously went over and opened the portrait hole. There standing shyly still in his white cotton pyjamas was Harry.

Draco opened the door fully and allowed the Gryffindor in. As Draco shut the door, still holding Joseph Harry hovered nervously around the common room.

"You can sit down Harry; you did use to live here."

"Thanks." Harry sat down on the edge of the sofa as Draco set about rocking the baby boy in his arms to sleep. "May I...is it all right if I...err...hold him?"

"Harry you're his other father it's more than alright." He said handing Joseph over. Harry took him nervously unsure whether he held him right.

He had what looked to be jet black hair and most of Harry's facial features except his nose which was up turned like Draco's.

"What colour are his eyes?" Harry asked as he rocked the boy gently.

"They're exactly like mine." Draco said as he watched in awe as the little boy fell to sleep.

Draco took their son and went into the other room to lay him down before returning to Harry, he seriously wanted to jump the boy, he looked so sexy when he got all shy. His hand brushed over Harry's lightly causing the younger teen to jump.

_**Flashback**_

"_**Harry, Harry." Draco called finally breaking free of Poppy and running to his mates side. "Mr Malfoy please let him rest." The matron's voice cried though neither boy paid much attention.  
  
"Draco?" Harry groaned trying to sit up though he gave up when he felt the Slytherin gently press his shoulders back to the bed and kiss him softly on the lips. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"I don't know...what happened?" Harry questioned trying to sit up again but Draco prevented him.  
  
"Seamus turned on you, according to your friend's it was because you were trying to break up with him."  
  
"Is that why it hurt's so much?"  
  
"Yes, he broke a few bones, which Madame Pomfrey has already healed but you will have to take a potion for the internal bleeding but you'll be fine I promise."  
  
"Mr Malfoy if you do not leave I will ban you from the hospital wing, seriously injured or not." Poppy bellowed so loud the boy's took notice. Draco smiled before turning to leave but Harry pulled him back.  
  
"I know this is sudden but...be my boyfriend."  
  
"Oh my god of course I will." Draco shrieked, this had to be one of the happiest moments in his entire life. Harry had willingly offered to be with him he did care. With one final hug the nurse was almost forced to literally kick the veela out of the infirmary, but he still promised to be back later.  
  
"He has barely left your side the entire time." Poppy said placing a potion that was a foul shade of green upon the bedside table for Harry to consume.**_

_**End flashback**_

"Are you alright Harry?" Draco asked bring the Gryffindor back to the present time.

"Yeah...I...I remember asking you to...be my boyfriend."

"A memory?"

"Yes, I think so...I was in the hospital wing...you told me that...that Seamus had attacked me."

"Yes, I remember that."

Draco began to stroke the Harry's raven hair gently, edging closer, he tried desperately to contain the urge to ravish his mate here and now.

Harry saw the lust clearly in his eyes and stood up getting away from the veela.

"Don't." He said turning his back to Draco. "I'm not ready."

"Alright, I understand, I won't hurt you Harry, I love you to much."

"I know...but this...it's so much to take in...it...it makes my head hurt."

"Do you need to go back to Gryffindor tower?"

"Erm, yeah please, I'm sorry I can't stay."

"No, it's alright, honestly, we'll take this slowly, I can't force you to remember everything we've been through, that wouldn't be fair."

"Thank you...this means more to me than you know."

"I'd walk you back but I don't want to leave Joseph, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright...goodbye."

Without warning Harry turned around and hugged the veela before leaving through the portrait hole. However on the way back to Gryffindor tower someone was waiting for him.

* * *

Cliffhanger...oh well, I'm off to collage tomorrow and I have decided to take a break from writing for a bit but I will update as often as I can. Hope your enjoying the fic please review. SS xxxxxxxxxxx


	6. HELP ME

To live again

Chapter six

Draco felt pain shot through him as he climbed into bed, it was pain as he's never felt before, whatever it was it was happening to Harry.

He didn't know what to do, he wanted to run to his mate, there was no way he could lose him again however Joseph was asleep in the other room, he couldn't just leave him.

Making a quick decision he put his son in a baby carrier and began to run, he headed up to Gryffindor tower, the same way he hoped Harry had taken.

He was right, head of him lay the unmistakeable form of Harry's body. He was bleeding heavily from various places and Draco couldn't carry both his son and his mate.

So doing the only thing he could think of he cried out as loud as he could. "HELP, SOMEONE ANYONE, PLEASE HELP ME."

He continued to shout and scream for all he was worth, so much so Joseph awoke and added to the screams also, this brought nearly all the teachers who taught at Hogwarts.

"What happened?" Snape asked pushing his way forward through the many teachers.

"Sev, take Joseph, Harry's hurt."

"Of course."

"One hair out of place on my baby boy's head, you and me, issues." Draco warned as he picked up Harry and set of at a run towards the hospital wing.

Meanwhile in Gryffindor tower Ron and Hermione still sat up in the common room waiting for Harry to return. When the portrait hole opened their heads all turned but it wasn't Harry who walked in, it was Seamus.

He two friends hadn't even noticed that the Irish teen had been out of the tower, but they knew it wasn't a positive thing that he was.

"Where have you been?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"No where." Came the reply.

Ron noticing blood on his friends hands asked: "What have you done?"

"What I had to."

"Harry!" Ron and Hermione cried in unison running out of the portrait hole towards the infirmary, as they ran down the corridor they could hear Seamus' manic laughter as he watched them go.

* * *

OK I know this is a really, really short chapter but I wasn't actually going to write one but my friend woke me up an hour before I had to wake up so I used my time wisely. Instead of going back to sleep I wrote this for you lovely people. I hope you enjoyed this. To anyone who was wondering I go to Richmond collage and I'm only in my first year there so it's not as easy as you think to keep a balance of social school homework and writing. Any way I am pretty sure you don't want to keep reading my psycho babble at whatever time it is for you so I will just say please review. Thank you. SS xxxxxxxxxxxx


	7. I'm going to make sure he never hurts yo...

To live again

Chapter seven

Ron and Hermione arrived at the Infirmary minutes after Draco and Harry had. The Slytherin was standing back and letting Madame Pomfrey tend to his mate, the other two Gryffindors edged forward and Hermione put a comforting and on his shoulder.

"How is he?" Ron asked looking at Draco who was in his pyjama bottoms and nothing else.

"Bad, I don't believe I let him walk back alone." Draco said mentally degrading himself for being such a complete idiot.

"But you saved him...again." Hermione said before flinging her arms around the veela and hugging him tightly.

"None of this would have happened if he hadn't of been my mate, it feels like I've done this to him...I can feel his pain."

"He doesn't blame you Draco." Hermione said letting the blonde go. "He loves you deep down, where it matters."

"I was thinking that maybe I should just leave him with Joseph and go."

"But wouldn't that kill you?"

"In the end...yes."

"Harry wouldn't want that, he'll want you to stay with him...just, be here when he wakes up." Hermione said giving him one last final hug.

"We'll be back tomorrow, look after him for us."

"I will."

Madame Pomfrey finished her work as the two other Gryffindors left. Harry was badly bruised and deathly pale but he was breathing.

"Potter will be fine, he's asleep, please don't wake him."

"Yes, of course...may I stay with him?"

"If you wish."

Draco squeezed onto the narrow hospital bed next to his mate and kissed his forehead softly as he lay next to him and watched him sleep.

Harry awoke the following morning at dawn; he felt a warm body and looked up to see who it was. Noticing the silvery blonde hair he realised it was Draco.

Harry snuggled up to the veela's chest and it's comforting warmth. His actions stirred Draco awake.

"Harry." He whispered.

"Draco."

"I love you."

"Thank you."

"No problem...do you know...I mean...did ....was it ...?"

"Yes, I remember seeing him and then everything went black."

"Then I'm going to finish this once and for all, he's hurt you to many times."

Draco got off the bed and stormed out of the hospital wing. Harry, knowing full well where he was going, ignored the screams of his abused body got up to follow him.

Madame Pomfrey however had ideas.

"Where do you think your going Potter?" She shrieked bustling over to him.

"Saving you the stress of another patient."

"I don't know what you mean Potter but your not going anywhere."

"If you don't get out of my way Draco is going to kill Seamus, I'm the only one that can stop him...I remember that much."

Poppy sighed, she knew Harry was right but was reluctant to let her patient go.

"Alright but your to come right back here afterwards your still not your best."

"I know thank you."

Harry ran as best he could up to Gryffindor common room. The portrait was hanging open; it had been ripped from its hinges.

Inside in the Gryffindor common room Draco was pinning Seamus to the wall by his neck, they were surrounded by quite a few others, none of which trying to stop the veela, they were all to scared to try.

Ron and Hermione gasped when they saw Harry hobble in, he looked nothing like there friend with the cuts and bruises on his face, however because of the veela bond he shared with Draco they were slowly healing.

The crowd parted to let Harry through.

"Draco, put him down."

The Slytherin looked at his mate pleadingly. "But Harry, he's attacked you three times now, he could have killed you."

"I know, but it'll only cause you more problems if you kill him, do you want us to be together again? Or do you want to be chucked in Azkaban for murder?"

Slowly Draco lowered Seamus to the ground; he collapsed clutching his throat gasping for breath.

"Come on Harry, you still weak we have to get you back to the hospital wing."

Draco picked up his mate in his arms and carried him back to the infirmary where Poppy and Severus were waiting with baby Joseph.

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, the joys of no homework has allowed me to write this. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. SS xxxxxxxxxx


	8. family

To live again

Chapter eight

Harry had been released from the infirmary with instructions to return if he felt his condition worsening in any way, not that Harry thought that this would be a problem, Draco wasn't exactly going to let anything happen to him any time soon.

The two of them and baby Joseph were to move back into the rooms they had shared before Harry's death and memory lose. He was gradually remembering past events that he had forgotten, he even recalled the intensity of their love that they had shared before and everything evil that Seamus had done to him.

Little did the couple know that the Irish teen was planning to kill Draco and have Harry to himself again, he was torn between killing Joseph and keeping him as a son though, he had to make up his mind about that first before he acted upon anything.

He thought it might be best to kill the irritating veela while he slept, as he was so strong while he was awake. Plus with Harry asleep also maybe he could get away with it, with there being no other witnesses but if the baby woke up at anytime while he was going the deed there was going to be trouble.

Harry was still a little shy when it came to spending time with Draco alone but he was enjoying his role as a parent, he loved Joseph even though he still couldn't remember his birth but he doubted that he ever would, considering the fact that it killed him.

It was currently eight in the evening and Harry sat in the common that was his and Draco's alone, he was rocking Joseph in his arms, he had just fed his son and was trying to get him to go to sleep. His mothering instinct had kicked in greatly which helped a lot.

Draco had done to get something but he wouldn't say what it was, so Harry was alone but he didn't mind, as much as he loved Draco he liked to have alone time just as much. Joseph's eyes fluttered shut and his breathing became steady, his chest rising and falling in a continuous rhythm.

Getting up with extreme care Harry made his way to their room and placed the tiny baby in the crib and tucked him in. Draco had certainly spoiled their son with toy's and blankets, he had had them all embroidered with his name and had bought the most expensive toys available, any one would think that baby Joseph was a royal baby.

However as Draco constantly said, their son deserved to be and should be raised as a prince. Harry couldn't have agreed more. He stood there for a moment watching his son sleep, how sweet he looked, how quite he was.

At that moment he heard the portrait hole open and shut, Harry left his son and wandered into the living room where Draco stood with a large box in his arms. Harry gave Draco a worried glance but approached him anyways.

"Draco...what's in the box?"

"A present." The blonde said cheerfully as Harry approached him cautiously.

"Draco...the box is making noises, should I worry about the safety of our son, this isn't something Hagrid gave you to give to me is it?"

"No silly, it is something I bought for you and Joseph."

"Really what is it?"

"Open it and see."

Harry did what he was told and lifted the lid off of the box and his eyes landed on a tiny black kitten that meowed sweetly and Harry awed at it.

"Oh Draco, it's so cute, but you didn't have to."

"I know, but that isn't the only thing I didn't have to do, I bought you something else too, but this is something for the three...well four of us really."

"It isn't something expensive is it?"

"Actually it is, Harry we can't live here forever so I decided to buy us a house."

"WHAT? Draco that's...I can't think of anything to say to that."

"I know, but we are getting married and I thought that it would be nice to have a place of our own, it's not very big, it'll suit us well, it's out of the wizarding community but it's close to one."

"This...it's...I can't even imagine how amazing this is...we're going to be a family."

* * *

Wow...another chapter done, hope you liked it, please review.


End file.
